


Un ángel en el infierno [Dylmas]

by take_aBREATH



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BL, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Wolf, Themazerunner - Freeform, Yaoi, boylove, dylmas - Freeform, sobrenatural, tmr - Freeform, tw, ángeles y demonios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_aBREATH/pseuds/take_aBREATH
Summary: Thomas se ha mudado a Nueva York con la esperanza de escapar de un pasado oscuro y ha encontrado trabajo como ayudante del detective más famoso del país: Dylan O'Brien. ¿Encontrará por fin la tranquilidad y estabilidad que está buscando? ¿O su mundo se pondrá de nuevo patas arribas?¿Posible M-Preg? Lo veremos con el tiempo y vuestras opiniones.ATENCIÓN: por comodidad usaré los nombres de los actores de The Maze Runner, PEEEERO los nombres de los personajes de Teen Wolf. Es más fácil para mí así, espero que me comprendáis. Besitos.





	1. Si tu jefe es desordenado, desconfía... o no

Debe admitir que su sorpresa había sido más que mayúscula cuando, al llegar aquella noche a su casa y abrir el correo, Oficinas O'Brien solicitaba sus servicios. Aún así, una duda ronda su mente mientras cubre el camino hasta llegar al lugar, ¿debe darse por contratado o se estaba dirigiendo a una entrevista de trabajo? No sabe qué pensar ya que en el correo tan solo estaba escrita la hora y la dirección del lugar para la reunión.

Contiene el aire mientras atraviesa el oscuro callejón que lo lleva hasta las oficinas que realmente no están demasiado lejos de su apartamento, pero que se encuentra en uno de los barrios más lujosos (y oscuros) de Nueva York.

Así que cuando aquel martes, en pleno atardecer, Thomas se planta delante de la desgastada fachada y mira las letras que indican la función de la persona que trabaja en su interior, no puede más que soltar un profundo suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma. Está nervioso, siente el corazón latirle en los oídos y su respiración es irregular, ¿para qué mentir? Es un cambio demasiado brusco.

Gira el picaporte con suavidad y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una serie de escaleras que ascienden, le sorprende no poder ver dónde acaban por la oscuridad del pasillo (¿es que no tienen dinero para luces?). Masculla y saca el móvil para usar la linterna y subir las escaleras una a una poniendo mucho cuidado en dónde pisa hasta que se topa con una puerta a su izquierda.

\- Bingo - sonríe, en la puerta puede leerse 'O'Brien, detective privado'.

Está a punto de entrar cuando en un arranque de curiosidad se gira hacia su derecha e ilumina el resto de las escaleras que quedan, frunce el ceño al ver que terminan en otra puerta. ¿Una vivienda? Se encoge de hombros y prefiere no pensarlo.

Sus nudillos tocan con suavidad para llamar la atención del ocupante, pero se encuentra repitiendo el gesto una segunda vez sin obtener ningún resultado.

\- Con permiso – se detiene abruptamente al abrir la puerta y encontrarse de lleno con el estado de la oficina.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado allí?

\- Es como observar el desastre después de un huracán... - su acento británico resuena en cada sílaba debido a la sorpresa: documentos, libros, envases de comida e incluso algunas prendas de ropa que llenan el suelo y los sillones.

Sin embargo, se detiene un momento a observar la decoración. Los muebles son de madera y tienen aspecto antiguo, al igual que las cortinas y la tela de los sillones. Las paredes están cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros. En la pared del fondo, justo enfrente del gran ventanal bajo el que hay un escritorio, crepita débilmente una chimenea. Es un lugar donde, salvo por el caos, el tiempo parece haberse detenido en aquellos despachos del siglo XIX, como los que describe Sir Arthur Conan Doyle en sus novelas de Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¿Señor O'Brien? – llama, abriéndose paso hasta otra puerta.- Señor O'Brien – vuelve a llamarle mientras abre la puerta encontrándose con una habitación aún peor que el recibidor.

Siente que empieza a sudar frío, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Da la vuelta al escritorio y se pone frente a un hombre sentado en un gastado sillón de cuero cuyo rostro tiene oculto por una gorra, él puede notar que ronca levemente.

Le observa sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ¿le despierta?

¿Aquel es su jefe? ¿Futuro jefe? Deja caer los hombros, ¿qué esperaba encontrarse? Con el lugar hecho un verdadero desastre no debería haber esperado que el hombre que allí pudiera trabajar fuera más o menos cuidadoso... pero, desde luego, lo que menos esperaba es que aparentemente tuviera una edad similar a la suya.

\- O'Brien – ni de broma piensa llamarle señor de nuevo. Se inclina un poco para quitarle la gorra que le cubre el rostro a fin de llamar su atención.

Pero, si alguien le hubiera visto en aquel momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de la agradable sorpresa impresa en sus facciones al observar el atractivo rostro de su futuro jefe. Acerca, con una gran curiosidad, sus dedos al tentador cabello, pero al instante se encuentra de cara contra la ventana del despacho con ambos brazos inmovilizados en su espalda.

\- ¿Quién eres? – murmura una madura y ronca voz de hombre en su oído, estremeciéndolo de arriba abajo.

Soltando un suspiro, que deja vaho en la ventana, Thomas se apunta en sus notas mentales que su quizás futuro jefe tiene muy, pero que muy mal despertar.

\- ¿Su nuevo ayudante? – aventura respondiendo con otra pregunta, temblando ante el susto que él le ha dado y el frío del cristal.

\- ¿Por qué no ha tocado, Sangster? – le espeta, soltándole los brazos y separándose de él.

\- Lo he hecho. Tres veces, O'Brien – responde molesto, masajeando las muñecas que él con tanta brusquedad le ha sujetado.

Él lo observa largamente en silencio.

\- ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?

Pero, cuando se da la vuelta por completo, siente como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Jamás olvidará la primera vez que observó a Dylan O'Brien iluminado por la luz anaranjada y dorada del atardecer que se cuela por la ventana, el hombre adquiría un aspecto... ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Divino? No. Aquella luz, pura cuan era, le da un aspecto hermosamente demoníaco, el cabello oscuro y los ojos rojos por el reflejo le recordaron al mismísimo infierno.

A pesar de ser un soñador innato, el placer ante aquella visión es completamente real.

\- ¿Sangster?

El aludido tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar qué le ha preguntado antes de quedar estático y completamente en blanco.

\- Cuando usted quiera, O'Brien.

¿La voz ronca que ha salido de sus labios realmente es suya?

Dylan O'Brien solo asiente.

\- ¿Y por dónde debo empezar?

Él vuelve entonces a mirarlo.

Si después de aceptar su currículum había tenido un mal presentimiento ahora está completamente seguro de que aquel era el preludio de un mal mayor. Pero, ¿por qué? Ladea levemente la cabeza para mirarlo con más detenimiento mientras él se encarga de escrutar con sus grandes ojos chocolates el desastre de la habitación. ¿Cómo es posible que aquella persona trajese a hombros algún mal? Pero no se deja engañar, él había visto cosas más pequeñas causar grandes estragos en el mundo.

\- Creo que debería empezar por el salón, Sangster, es necesario que esté limpio para recibir a los clientes.

Al instante, Thomas lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué ha sonado eso a reclamación? Recuerde que acabo de llegar y este... - busca una palabra para definirlo.- Desastre es completamente culpa suya – le acusa, dándole leves golpes en el brazo cuando pasa a su lado.

Dylan se queda en medio del despacho completamente helado ante la electricidad que sintió cuando Thomas le tocó.

Retira las gafas de sol que cubren sus delicados ojos y se acaricia el puente de la nariz, decidiendo que debía desaparecer cuando él estuviera rondando por allí. Algo sumamente difícil.

\- O'Brien.

Apreta los dientes, es irritante ver que el chiquillo no le tiene respeto.

\- ¿Me ha contratado de ayudante o de asistente de la limpieza? – pregunta, desde el otro lado de la oficina.

Dylan sale del despacho cerrando tras sí la puerta, observando el panorama y aceptando que quizás era demasiado trabajo para una persona sola.

\- Si hace falta de las dos cosas, le pagaré los honorarios que haga falta.

\- No quiero más dinero – niega, recordando la elevada cifra que él le había prometido en el contrato.

Dylan le observa intrigado, deleitándose con las expresiones de horror que hace el joven cada vez que remueve algo de la basura que cubre la alfombra.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que desea a cambio?

_Estabilidad._

Thomas se muerde el labio.

\- Quizás algún día se lo diga.

Dylan se apoya en la pared preguntándose qué le pediría aquel hombre, él puede dárselo todo y a la vez nada.

\- Pídame lo que quiera, puedo darle lo que desee.

Thomas se gira sobresaltado sobre sus talones al oírle hablar y una sonrisa nerviosa escapa de sus labios.

\- Lo dudo, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Su orgullo queda herido con aquella frase, ¿qué se cree aquel mortal? Pocas cosas no puede conseguir dada su posición. Pero eso Thomas Brodie-Sangster no lo sabe, por lo que nunca entendería la mueca de superioridad que cruza su cara.

\- A propósito, O'Brien, ¿es usted americano? – pregunta al darse cuenta por primera vez de la falta de acento.

\- Nada de preguntas, señor Sangster.


	2. Cuentan por ahí que los demonios tienen jerarquías.

Debería haber meditado antes de hablar, piensa mirando la sala desde su posición: apoyado en la pared. Recapacita sobre si aquello merece llamarse desastre o no, es algo peor. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que aquel lugar había sido visitado por la señora fregona, el señor cepillo y el pequeño trapito?

Mira de reojo la luz que se cuela entre las persianas del despacho donde Dylan se ha encerrado. No sabe exactamente porqué, pero tiene la ligera sensación de que no le ha caído demasiado bien a su jefe. Sin embargo, no es capaz de encontrar una razón sólida de manera que se obliga a olvidar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el lugar que requiere sus atenciones.

Dylan levanta la vista de los documentos solo cuando la luz del escritorio no es suficiente para ver las letras.

Se quita las gafas y la gorra, librándose por fin de aquella debilidad que le ha perseguido durante toda su vida, que no es precisamente poca.

Revuelve sus cabellos oscuros y suelta una maldición al ver que todavía entra luz del salón, ¿aquel chiquillo no piensa irse nunca? Se regaña, está siendo injusto con una persona que, para empezar, ha contratado él mismo. Pero se siente incómodo en su presencia, hacía décadas que no estaba tan cerca de un ser humano. Había aguantado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el castigo que se había impuesto, y aquel crío llevaba allí apenas unas horas y su esencia está en toda la oficina y en su vida porque él se lo ha permitido.

Al salir del despacho se encuentra con más orden del que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Thomas está de espaldas limpiando con un plumero los cuadros que, antaño, él guardó en lo más profundo del armario y, que por lo visto, el rubio ha decidido salvar de su largo letargo.

\- ¿Sangster?

Lo llama consiguiendo que pegue un brinco, Dylan sonríe de lado pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Cuando los ojos sobresaltados de Thomas se encuentran con los propios una tranquilidad envuelve los iris chocolates.

\- Es usted – suspira.

-  _No deberías sentirte aliviado, muchacho, soy más peligroso de lo que te puedes llegar a_ _imaginar_ _... ¿por qué te sientes tranquilo en mi presencia?_  – observa el plumero en su mano y el delantal que lleva puesto.- ¿Qué hace aún aquí?

\- ¿Terminar de limpiar?

\- Pero... - dirige su mirada al reloj de la sala que, de repente, funciona.- Ya son las diez de la noche.

\- Vaya – exclama, sorprendido de lo rápido que se ha pasado el tiempo.

Es agradable estar allí, rodeado de un ambiente tan antiguo. Como si estuviera atrapado en el tiempo, como si en cualquier momento Sherlock Holmes pudiera aparecer por la puerta de aquel despacho tocando su violín...

Mientras se quita el delantal se detiene para mirar a Dylan, ¿puede ser él algo así como Sherlock Holmes? Se le escapa una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que los dos son igual de desordenados y extravagantes.

\- ¿De qué se ríe? – pregunta extrañado, pero Thomas se encoge de hombros y le dedica una encantadora sonrisa que provoca en su interior más inquietudes de las que ya había.- Bueno, sea como fuere, es hora de irse a casa.

\- ¿Me está echando, O'Brien? – pregunta divertido.

\- Quizás.

Thomas sonríe de nuevo y Dylan se pregunta cómo es posible que una persona pueda sonreír tanto. Si lo pensaba bien, Thomas se veía como un niño pequeño: travieso, divertido, inofensivo y descarado, muy descarado...

\- Hasta mañana, detective – dice, cogiendo las bolsas de basura.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, sale del lugar dejándolo completamente solo con sus pensamientos, como había estado siempre, como debería haber seguido hasta que llegara su hora.

\- Solo, tal y como te condenaron, solo como han de estar los demonios.

Se deja caer sobre uno de los antiguos sillones de terciopelo rojo, sorprendiéndose ante el material no estropeado y que, muy por el contrario, parece nuevo.

Thomas llega dando saltos al final de la escalera mientras canta junto con su iPod. Cierra con cuidado y, antes de atravesar el callejón, se vuelve sobre sus talones y clava sus ojos en las oficinas, en su nueva rutina, en su salvación. En realidad, Dylan O'Brien no sabe todo lo que le ha dado, igual que tampoco sabe que en sus manos está el poder para destruirlo. Sonríe, ahora con un deje de tristeza, y se aleja bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos pardos que le observan girar la manzana.

Apoya la frente en el cristal, sintiendo el agradable frío que contrasta con el calor casi inhumano de su piel. Su aliento forma vaho en el cristal debido a su irregular respiración.

\- ¿Todo bien, Dylan?

No le hace falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trata, le sintió desde mucho antes que entrara si quiera en sus oficinas, Will tiene una presencia muy curiosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Will? – pregunta, volteando lo suficiente para verlo.

\- Daba un paseo – se encoge de hombros mientras se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones.

\- Presupongo, entonces, que has averiguado algo, ¿no?

\- Bueno... - coloca los brazos tras su cuello, paseando su mirada por la oscuridad del salón.- Lo cierto es que casi nada, nos hemos enterado de que se han movido por los barrios bajos. Están cerca, Dylan, muy cerca. Los demás pensamos que buscan algo... o a alguien – le mira significativamente, pero Dylan no muestra ningún signo de desconcierto ni de asentimiento.

Decide que hablar esperando que Dylan diga algo es esperar demasiado de la mano derecha de Lucifer, por lo que mientras piensa en su situación recorre todos los rincones del salón, dándose cuenta que en el aire reina un caro perfume que nunca antes había percibido y no es que los clientes del detective destaquen por su higiene.

\- Dylan, ¿has traído aquí a alguna mujer? – pregunta sin ocultar su asombro.

\- No exactamente – rehuye.

Will le mira pasmado.

Tanto él como Dylan no son humanos por mucho que lo parezcan, tan solo es una coraza para poder integrarse en la sociedad, realmente solo son sombras y si alguien tiene la suficiente capacidad de mirar y ver podría darse cuenta de la presencia de alas en sus espaldas.

Pertenecen al Infierno no a la Tierra, un submundo paralelo mucho más duro de lo que alguna vez pudo describir la Biblia. Son siervos de Lucifer, demonios destinados a la Tierra con el fin de salvaguardar una paz que no existe, una paz que muchos demonios, ángeles e incluso humanos se están encargando de destruir. La primera vez que Will pisó el suelo de la Tierra encontró guerra y pudo ver en los ojos de Dylan una inmensa pena, pena por el mundo que había visto crecer.

Los demonios, en la actualidad, se encuentran divididos en dos clanes: ellos dos pertenecen al Clan Luna, creado por aquellos demonios que habían decidido seguir las órdenes de Lucifer de proteger a los humanos y cuya base está ubicada, secretamente, en unos grandes almacenes de la costa de Nueva York. El otro es el Clan Sol, demonios renegados que contrariados con las órdenes de su Señor decidieron tomar sus propias decisiones, se encuentran esparcidos por toda la Tierra y les encanta causar estragos.

Dylan es la mano derecha y el próximo sucesor de Lucifer, aquel sobre el que reside la responsabilidad de ocuparse del mundo de los demonios en un futuro quizás, o no, muy lejano. Se encuentra en el escalafón más alto. Se ha ganado su prestigio y, aquellos que saben su historia, le temen. Con más edad de la que se puede contar (aunque no los aparente para nada), Dylan había visto todos los cambios sufridos por la humanidad a lo largo de los años, siempre manteniéndose al margen, dejando que los hombres avanzaran poco a poco para luego retroceder y volver a avanzar.

Él, en cambio, solo era un duque de apenas cinco siglos, un duque que Dylan arrastró consigo cuando en su última visita al Infierno decidió desafiar a Lucifer y negarse a ocupar su puesto, alegando que aún tenía asuntos pendientes en la Tierra.

Venganza.

Una venganza que Will comparte y que conoce muy bien, una venganza que Lucifer a pesar de no decirlo le ha permitido llevar a cabo.

\- ¿A quién o qué crees que están buscando? – la voz de Dylan le saca de sus cavilaciones.

Will le mira con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero si es CRUEL sabes que vienen a por ti. La última vez que os visteis dejaron muy claro que querían tu cabeza en una bandeja de oro.

\- Ilusos.

Will está seguro de que CRUEL ha perdido la cabeza. CRUEL es un grupo dentro del Clan Sol que cometió un terrible error. Dylan los busca para darles muerte uno a uno y, por lo visto, ellos han decidido que es el momento de salir de su escondrijo e ir en busca del demonio más poderoso después del Rey del Inframundo. Sí, completamente locos.

\- ¿Qué significa "no exactamente"? ¡Por los cuernos de Lucifer, tu oficina está limpia! ¿Has contratado una sirvienta? – aventura, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de Dylan se encoge de hombros.- ¿Entonces?

\- Un ayudante.

Will le mira, le mira y le sigue mirando. Dylan hubiera preferido que se pusiera a gritar y a preguntar.

\- Tienes que estar de broma.

\- ¿A ti te parece que lo estoy?

\- Pero, Dylan, es un hombre... humano.

\- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – masculla.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué?

\- ¿No has notado la diferencia acaso? – señala a su alrededor, dando un rápido vistazo.- Y sólo ha estado aquí tres horas.

\- Supongo que ha sido un cambio... repentino – elige la palabra con delicadeza.

La sonrisa socarrona de Dylan le descola completamente. Por mucho que tratara de entender lo que pensaba, Dylan siempre le sorprendía ya fuera para bien o para mal.

\- Mejor me voy antes de que te lances a mi yugular y me chupes la sangre.

\- Muy gracioso, Will, muy, pero que muy gracioso – masculla, apretando la mano que el otro le tiende en gesto amistoso.

\- Sabes que es broma – golpea el musculoso brazo cuando llegan hasta la puerta.- Pero en el fondo creo que tampoco ha sido tan mala idea.

\- Will – le llama, en tono de advertencia.

\- Es decir, han pasado casi cincuenta años y...

\- Will.

\- Quizás va siendo hora de que encuentres a otra persona – termina, pero asegurándose de estar alejado del detective demoníaco más de cuatro metros.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible – a regañadientes se despide con un gesto de la mano y cierra la puerta de las oficinas.

Will observa la puerta mientras suelta un suspiro desesperado y, después de asegurarse que ha cogido todas sus cosas, marcha rumbo a El Claro.

Apoyado sobre la puerta, Dylan centra toda su atención en la familia de nietos y bisnietos de grietas que se extienden por todo el techo. Frunce el ceño, ¿por qué de repente se da cuenta de todas las imperfecciones que tiene la que ha sido su cueva durante años?

\- Maldita sea – piensa golpeando la puerta con el puño cerrado y soltando una serie de maldiciones.

El apartamento le recibe con una frialdad abrumadora, Thomas hace una mueca de desagrado y enciende la luz, encontrándose con un pequeño vestíbulo que lleva al pasillo. Se quita los zapatos y los deja en la zapatera de la entrada, poniéndose sus pantuflas. Conecta el teléfono y al instante comienza a sonar, logrando que se sobresalte y descuelgue el auricular sin mirar el número

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Pero no te había dicho que me llamaras cuando volvieras? ¿Y por qué demonios no ha hecho más que saltarme todo el rato el contestador?

La aguda voz de Kaya le hace alejar el teléfono de su oreja para salvaguardar su audición de un desastre inminente.

\- Acabo de llegar – responde, sentándose en el pequeño escalón que separa el descansillo del resto de la casa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero la entrevista no era a las siete?

\- Sí, bueno... - la sonrisa nerviosa se instala en sus labios.- No fue exactamente una entrevista.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues... espera un segundo – coge el teléfono inalámbrico y cuelga el fijo para poder atravesar tranquilo el pasillo lleno de cajas por todos lados aún sin desempacar.- La verdad es que no me entrevistó. Nada más llegar me puso a trabajar – llega hasta la cocina y busca entre los armarios algo que poder llevarse al estómago.

\- No fastidies – exclama, divertida.

\- Sí, a limpiar la oficina.

\- ¿Pero no te había contratado como ayudante?

\- Teóricamente sí – vierte un bote de tallarines en un bol y les pone agua.- Lo que pasa es que me paga más si lo hago.

\- ¿En serio? - Thomas nota la sorpresa en la voz de su mejor amiga.

\- No, lo sugirió, pero rechazé la oferta.

\- Eres tonto.

\- Ahora hablando en serio – temporiza el microondas y se sienta a observar como el bol da vueltas y vueltas.- La oficina no es que estuviera hecha un asco, ¿de acuerdo? Más bien era lo siguiente, no encuentro calificativo posible.

\- Thomas, eres licenciado en periodismo y relaciones públicas con un gran talento para la actuación, ¿lo has tenido en cuenta? ¿Qué haces limpiando como una sirvienta?

El joven rubio alza una ceja y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Kaya, para empezar es un trabajo honrado como cualquier otro y para terminar sabes de primera mano el porqué.

Unos segundos en silencio y un suspiro por parte de Kaya le indican que ha optado por dejar el tema.

\- ¿Y cómo es tu jefe? - el inocente tono con el que trata de teñir sus palabras hace que Thomas se sonroje.- ¿Está buenorro?

\- ¡KAYA! - exclama molesto.

Recuerda, sin saber exactamente porqué, la primera vez que vio a Dylan aquella tarde. Piensa en contárselo mientras la oye parlotear acerca de su escasa vida sexual y saca los tallarines del microondas, pero decide que prefiere quedarse con aquella imagen para sí solo por si no se vuelve a repetir.

\- ¡Thomas, no pases de mí!

\- No lo hago, querida – ríe de nuevo comenzando a cenar.- Kaya, estoy agotado. Me encantaría terminar de comer, darme una ducha y tirarme sobre ese intento de cama.

Ella ríe también y cuelgan.

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa y comienza a jugar con los tallarines, piensa en la extraña tarde que ha pasado en las oficinas. Piensa en Dylan y en su extraño comportamiento con él, Piensa en las extrañas sensaciones que él le transmite cuando está cerca. Piensa en la inseguridad ante su nueva vida. ¿Ha sido realmente buena idea?


End file.
